quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Quake 4
Quake IV is the fourth installment of id Software's Quake series, developed by Raven Software and published on October 18, 2005 for PC, Xbox 360 and Mac. It continues the storyline depicted in Quake 2. Plot Quake IV takes place during the Second Invasion of Stroggos. After the Strogg planetary defense systems have been disabled and the Makron has been killed by a lone survivor of the first invasion, humanity now leads a massive onslaught on the Strogg homeworld. The main objective of Quake IV is destroying the Nexus, a facility essential for communication between all Strogg units that gives them a great advantage over the human invaders. Its destruction would send the Strogg forces into disarray, making it an easy fight for the Marines. Levels Act 1 The player takes the role of Corporal Matthew Kane, a newcomer to the elite Rhino Squad, and the only survivor of the Strogg assault on Space Station Armstrong. While being deployed onto Stroggos surface Rhino's Dropship is hit by a Strogg missile, and crash lands near an air defense installation. As his squadmates hurry to move out, Kane passes out from the shock of the impact. They also say that Kane will get us killed. After he reawakens, Kane gets orders to rejoin his teammates. As he regroups with Sgt. Bidwell, he is tasked with aiding other Marines in disabling a Strogg hangar whose fighters keep the humans from advancing. When the fighter launch bays are destroyed, Kane regroups with his squad leader, Lt. Scott Voss, and helps him taking over a Strogg Air Defense Cannon, which is first used to destroy a locked blast door for the Marines and then permanently disabled by Rhino Squad's demolitions expert, Cpl. Rhodes. Kane then follows the other Marines and helps clearing out a landing zone for the USS Hannibal, the Mobile Command Center (MCC) for the assault. After the Hannibal has landed, Kane enters the massive cruiser. Act 2 On the Hannibal, Kane joins his squadmates in the Rhino Briefing Room. There, he and his squad receive a new objective: Rhino Squad is to partake in a mission called Operation: Advantage with the goal of firing an EMP bomb in an important installation called the Tetranode, which is essential for communication among Strogg soldiers. Kane gears up and joins a truck and is brought to his truck convoy that is heading for the Tetranode. He takes the role of a gunner on one of the trucks, destroying enemies on the way and protecting Cpl. Rhodes while he is defusing a Strogg minefield. When the convoy reaches a Perimeter Defense Station, he helps taking out its weapons so that the convoy can pass through. Now, Kane has to enter the Station in order to shut down a defense grid that blocks the convoy's advance. After doing so, Kane finds that his convoy has already left for the Tetranode and joins them via a Hovertank that was left behind for him. As soon as Kane rejoins his convoy, he helps Rhino's Technician Pvt. Strauss to disable several security measures so that the truck with the EMP can enter the facility and be placed directly under the Tetranode itself. Shortly before firing however, a Harvester suddenly attacks, killing Sgt. Bidwell and destroying the EMP. As Rhino's orders are to destroy the Tetraode at all costs, Kane now has to disable the Tetranode's cooling system in order to cause a meltdown of the facility. When reaching the control system for the coolant pumps, he is captured by a new Makron and passes out. Act 3 When he awakes again, Kane finds himself in a Stroggification facility where he is violently converted into a Strogg. Luckily, the facility is stormed by Rhino Squad shortly before the Neurocyte, the chip suppressing the free will of all Strogg units, can be activated. Kane then is freed by his squadmates, even though he soon gets cut off from them again. After being rejoined with Lt. Voss for a short time, Kane has to watch his squad leader getting kidnapped by a Tactical and fights his way out of the facility. He then takes a Walker and passes through several Stroyent-related Strogg installations, where he sabotages two key components of Stroyent creation. At the end of a Waste Processing Facility, Kane has to fight the Stroggified remains of Voss before finally reaching a Dropship to take him back to the Hannibal. Act 4 Back aboard the MCC, Kane receives a thorough body-examination to ensure that he is not under Strogg control. After getting a thumbs-up, Kane is briefed for Operation: Last Hope, a direct attack on the Nexus and its core systems. Kane leaves the Hannibal via a Drop Pod that directly brings him into the Data Storage Tower. Here, Kane has to open a hangar for reinforcements, reactivate the power supply and re-enable the tower's connection to the Nexus. After that is done, Kane meets his fellow Marine Alejandro Cortez, Rhino Squad's sharpshooter, at a Strogg Tram station where prepares a Tram that takes the two Marines to the next tower, where Kane reactivates the Data Processing systems. At the third tower, Kane has to fight a massive Strogg creature, the Network Guardian (that had already caused havoc among the Marines on the two other towers), before re-establishing to the last remaining connection to the Nexus. Act 5 Now, Kane takes a Strogg teleporter that directly transports him into the Nexus Core, the installation built around the most important Strogg device. Kane fights his way deep down into the facility, closely watched by the Makron. Eventually, he reaches the room that houses the Nexus and finally defeats the Makron before destroying the Nexus, a large organic brain, sending the Strogg forces into disarray. ''Click here for a Video Walkthrough'' Appearances Enemies *Tactical Strogg *Light Tank *Berserker *Convoy *Grunt *Gunner *Zombie *Light Guard *Machine Gun Guard *Shotgun Guard *Harvester *Hornet *Makron *Stream Protector Weapons *Machine Gun *Shotgun *Rocket Launcher *Grenade Launcher *Blaster *Hyperblaster *Railgun *Nailgun *Darkmatter Gun *Lightning Gun *Gauntlet Cheats There are hundreds and hundreds of cheat codes, entities, lists and spawn chars for Quake IV. All of them are worked into the coding of the game and all work if typed down properly and accurately. Accuracy is the key when putting these codes in because one wrong word, space, symbol or underscore will result in it not working. The way of opening the console is control-alt-tilde (~). If the cheat is not working, try add "/" in front of the cheat you want (i.e. "/god"). Basic codes *"god" - the player becomes invincible *"undying" - the player stops taking damage at one health *"give ammoregen" - the player's ammo regenerates over time *"give doubler" - the player will do twice as much damage as normal, the friendlies do the same damage. *"give haste" - the player's speed is increased for thirty seconds *"give quad" - the player will do quadruple damage for thirty seconds *"give all" - the player receives all weapons, armor, health and ammo. Note: Your weapons will not be upgraded before you reach the level where you obtain the upgrade from your teammates. *"give weapon #" - # stands for the weapon you want to spwan. *"give guard" - the player receives an additional 100 armor depending on level and situation *"Pm_speed #" - the player's speed is increased; based upon what number is entered *"Pm_jumpheight #" - the player's jump is increased; based upon what number is entered *"Pm_thirdperson 0 or 1" - the player can toggle between first-person perspective ("0") and third-person perspective ("1") *"noclip" - This code makes it so you can walk through walls, floors, etc, use this cheat too s may cause the game to crash. *"notarget" - Enemies will not notice you, unlike Doom 3 or its expension pack, this cheat will work on any enemy. Friendlies still can see you. The enemies will only attack friendlies if this cheat is enabled, may make the escort missions harder. Also after doing cheats like ammoregen, doubler and guard, make sure you put in give all so that you get the extra armor etc. Spawn codes There are codes to spawn anyone marine or monster you see in the game (that includes the nexus brain and all the other boss monsters as well. You can also spawn marines that you see in gameplay). If you put in the code spawnentities you will be able to see the entities or codes that make up that level and be able to use them. These include gameplay objects, random objects, gameplay characters, monsters, ammo, weapons, enemy and friendly vehicles and spawners like lights and sounds. although about fifty percent of these are un-usable without advanced coding (possible only the creators know), some of them are like lights, random and usable objects. Here are some more codes that will spawn marines, entities and monsters for you. *"spawn char_marine" - spawns a marine ally *"spawn char_marine_tech" - spawns a marine technician; unarmed *"spawn char_marine_tech_armed" - spawns a marine technician; armed *"spawn char_marine_medic" - spawns a marine medic; unarmed *"spawn char_marine_medic_armed" - spawns a marine medic; armed *"spawn monster_strogg_marine" - spawns a Strogg marine *"spawn monster_strogg_marine_mgun" - spawns a Strogg marine carrying a machine gun *"spawn monster_strogg_marine_sgun" - spawns a Strogg marine carrying a shotgun *"spawn monster_grunt" - spawns a Strogg Grunt *"spawn monster_berserker" - spawns Strogg Berserker *"spawn monster_gunner" - spawns Strogg Tank *"spawn monster_network_guardian" - spawns Strogg Network Guardian *"spawn light" - spawns an entity to light the player's way Trivia *The Xbox 360 version of Quake IV also includes Quake II to play, and even includes some basic achievements, albeit worth zero Gamerscore, as well as online multiplayer emulation via system link. *In Multiplayer, your weapon will not have to reload. Downloads * Demo - Play the first two SP levels for free! * Multiplayer Demo - Play a few maps from the only Quake game few people play online! * Patch - This patch upgrades your version of Quake IV, no matter how old it is. References Category:Quake IV Category:Games Category:Article in progess